The Cranes' Queen
by angel-fighter-1
Summary: Sora and Leon perform their Angel's Act and while on stage, Leon realises his growing feelings for the Japanese Girl. Follow the way of love as it starts blossoming between the two of them and see them shine together brighter than any star. Leon x Sora
1. Chapter 1

**The Cranes' Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Stage. The characters are owned by the creator of the story, Yoshimasa Hiraike, Junichi Sato and Reiko Yoshida, and to the publisher of the story, Gonzo Digimation Holding

Author's Note (AN): Dear friends, this is my first attempt at writing a Kaleido Star fanfiction. More chapters and probably a longer story will follow. This is just the first chapter. I wish you to enjoy this rather short chapter and hope you will visit again.

**Chapter 1: The Angel's A****ct**

Warmth encompassed his heart while he performed the Angel's Act with Sora, his cherished partner. His initial aversion that he had felt towards the redhead due to her imperfections and flaws had turned into something entirely different which vestiges he was yet not ready to investigate further for the inner, resiliently inside of him dwelling fear that it would only lead to more heartache and tears. He had to admit that he, Leon Oswald the infamous Grim Reaper, was scared, terrified of something other people would take joy from. He was indeed running away, trying his best to escape from the emotions that were blossoming throughout his whole being. His cold heart that he had kept wrapped in ice of hate and indifference as one of the positive emotions jumped every time his eyes landed on Sora.

Another feathery touch of his partner as she came close to him only to be hauled away for a different figure of the Angel's Act caused memories of him meeting Sora the first day flooded his mind, remembering the moment when he had left the stage telling Kalos, the owner of Kaleido Stage, that he is leaving the utility. Sora had tried to convince him against doing something like that, acknowledging her inappropriate skills by saying that her name is not strong enough to attract as many people as Leila had done with hers. Sora had then played the second part by herself and despite the fact that he could barely withstand her poor attempts at auditioning he could not avert his eyes from the Japanese girl.

Sora's return from her intricate figure enticed a response from Leon, their hands touching for a second before Sora became airborne again. Sora ascended higher and higher, defying physical rules of gravity while Leon had to admit at least to himself that he indeed harboured deep feelings for the petite girl. The initial distaste he had felt for her had dissipated in the past few weeks, and behind was left a man anew able to smile, trust, even love. She had pulled him out of his misery of being dead inside and had shown him the worth of life, true vivacity and not only the empty shell he had become ever since Sophie's tragic death. Her demise had been an accident that could be blamed on the stupidity of one young artist called Yuri Killian, but as Leon had learned from the blond haired artist, it had never been Yuri's intention to kill the girl. All he had wanted had been for Sophie to be late, miss hers and her brother's performance at the competition. It had never crossed Yuri's mind that she would run back and be hit by a car in the process of trying to make it in time, thus saving the situation and standing up to the hard work her brother had endured in preparation for that one fateful day, nor had he forgiven himself the cruelty of having not visited the dying girl in the hospital for the sake of wining the damn tournament. However, too much had been at stake back then for him and Layla. After having received the news, Leon had understood the situation, and even though not being able to completely forgive the blond guy, it was a start if nothing more, enabling Leon to accept his new partner Sora Naegino.

The Angel's Act ended, an echoing applause breaching the serene atmosphere that was created by Sora's performance. The correctness of his late sister's and Sora's words hit him like a ton of bricks, having seen himself the unification of the people's hearts through the flawlessly performed Angel's Act.

'_Receive the greatest ovation with me, using the real Angel's Act.' _Leon reminisced Sora's words as he stood there, hugging the shell-shocked girls, who was currently embarrassed as hell, to his broad chest. The previous confrontations experienced with his audience had always been anticipated with tension, awaiting the enemy, as he had used to call them, to strike. The standing ovations were far from what had considered while entering the stage today, comparing the old times to know could be seen as holding a match against the sun, so vast was the difference. Never again did he wish to leave a stage as he had been used to previously, feeling like he had just to suffer for the few minutes or the hour while auditing for the people. Today he had wished for the first time it would never end, that he could stay on the stage forever. Leon Oswald, a person who considered people his mortal enemy now wished to go back there and perform for the people time and time again, even going so far as not to realize that the performance was over and he should go off stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Stage. The characters are owned by the creators of the story, Yoshimasa Hiraike, Junichi Sato and Reiko Yoshida, and the publisher of the story, Gonzo Digimation Holding.

AN: Here you go. Chapter 2 is below this short note and ready to be read by all of you guys. I have announced this story to be about romance and adventure, and I will stick to that. Romance means to me that there will be love thriving between the main characters but before such thing happens, the main characters will undergo many adventures and unexpected twist and turns that fait will place upon them.

**Chapter 2: ****The Princess without a smile**

The Swan Lake had been played exactly 200 times before the owner and their investors decided that it had been enough and a new plan had been implemented. The new show was about to begin with the biggest surprise of the century which might have given Leon's previous partners a heart attack if they have taken wind of what he was about to play in The Princess without a smile production. The infamous Leon Oswald had accepted the role of a clown and was undergoing a special training to be able to cope with his new role. Sora was on the floor, laughing very hard as Leon tried to produce an amusing figure on the floor. His dizzy appearance followed by words of wonder whether he had overdone it perhaps, made her wonder if he would master his new role or if he would return to his old "I am too good for this nonsense" personality.

The Princess and the fool was a success with a multitude of happy visitors and Rosetta became increasingly vivacious as the days passed while performing her part in the play. However, as everything else, even the Princess and the fool had to come to an end.

"So Sora, what is coming next? Does Mia have a new plan?" Rosetta asked while she and Sora shared the Japanese girl's special green tea.

"No, Mia didn't say anything so I'm not sure what it will be. I guess the Princess and the fool will continue until we can come up with something different." Sora replied to the diabolo player turned trapeze artist.

Something kept bothering Rosetta since she had gotten used to performing with Sora, enjoying the stage that the red-head created during auditioning. "What about Leon, are you going to be performing together again?"

"Honestly, I'm clueless about what is going to happen next and frankly, I don't care. I am sure we will see what the future brings for us and there is nothing one can do except wait for the right moment." The short reply was followed by a tentative sip of the green beverage Sora had brewed for her and Rosetta, while the girls relaxed during their free afternoon.

As it had been feared and to a certain part expected, Kaleido Stage was forced to continue with the old play for the time being since Mia did not come up with an idea worthy of the renowned place. While training had become an arduous routine people had fallen so far into oblivion that they hadn't notice the sneaky peeks Leon was directing at Sora, his brain working 100 miles an hour to figure out how he could approach her without raising suspicions from the other team members. His intentions were not completely brotherly and knowing Sora, she would feel far too embarrassed if the people started harassing her about their "impending" relationship. He wanted to invite her to lunch or dinner where he could impart his ideas upon the skilled artist without fearing of being overheard or interrupted while he bared to her his concept of the new play he had in mind, knowing that she would love it while at the same time following his goal of determining what his feeling really meant, thus specifying his future intentions towards the Japanese girl. He wasn't exactly sure if he felt for her more like an older brother would for his sister or if his feelings ran much deeper, eventually to the point of desiring her as a girlfriend.

One day Yuri Killian came to the practice rooms only to find Leon stealing glances from under his bangs at Sora who was training with Rosetta to refine their movements on the trapeze.

"I see you haven't given up yet!" Yuri addressed Leon when he noticed Leon's eyes resting on Sora for yet another briefest of moments. The whole world might have been ignorant enough not to notice but he was not, noticing immediately upon entrance into the training room where Leon's interests were focused.

"So you noticed. I hoped to keep it a secret from the rest of the bunch before I lose the chance of talking to her." Leon's head moved towards Sora before his grey eyes settled upon Yuri's blue ones in a meaningful stare. The silent message passed between the two males who though not being on best terms had put their hatred aside as understanding had begun to reign the feelings instead of anger and malice. Still not being on best terms, Leon could not find himself trusting Yuri fully while the latter would not show any faith in the renowned acrobat either, fearing for the safety of one red-haired girl. Sora was not his official partner but that didn't mean he would enjoy seeing her hurt by Leon, the Grim Reaper.

"I wonder who would not, of course given the fact that the person has some observation skills." Yuri sneered before he continued, turning fully towards Leon to level him with a pointed glare. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to hiding your sneak-peek glances before you are discovered by someone that you definitely attempt to avoid knowing." Lifting his arm in a condescending way of saying bye, Yuri left the place without turning, leaving a seething trapeze artist behind. If glares could kill Yuri would be sporting a huge hole in his back, dropping dead in the place where he stood just seconds before. Leon, realizing that keeping his anger focused on someone who wasn't even there to see it and knowing that it was just lost energy, focused on his current training but not before promising to himself that he wouldn't' be caught of guard in the future. At the end, he had to admit that the Killian guy was right and while he might not like him, he was sure Yuri would keep this information to himself, at least until he saw where it was headed.

'_You will be my partner again. I am not willing to give you up just yet, not before my curiosity is sated._' Leon promised to himself, nothing of his thoughts showing on his face which was devoid of any emotions at the current moment.

Another week passed and no opportunity had arisen for Leon to ask out Sora where he could give her a close account of his future plans and intentions but as fate is always merciful to those patient enough, an opening presented itself when Sora's friends along with May left the training grounds to go out and observe some ridiculous display of childish enthusiasm coming from Marion as she asked them to asses her newly gained skills on the trampoline. Sora had to stay behind, having other more pressing matters at hand. In addition, she had already seen the new acrobatics from Marion since she had been the one who had trained with the little blond girl so there was no need now to go outside. Sora rather took care of the equipment, giving the others a chance to see Marion perform while at the same time allowing Marion to gain some confidence since she considered the little girl very gifted for her tender age. Marion was an amazing trampoline artist with precise and refined movements. Sora was sure that she could become a true Kaleido star one day, given the fact that she would continue training hard for a couple more years.

Too absorbed in her own musings about Marion, Sora did not hear Leon's approach and was thus startled when his deep voice came from beside her. "You are staying back again while the others have fun outside. I wonder why it is that you stay aside, leaving the glory to the others." Leon said, attempting to start a conversation with the Japanese girl before he came down to serious business.

"I don't feel that way. Marion needs all the supports she can get. If I were with here on the stage the guys would concentrate more on my performance than on Marion and she has trained so hard to show everybody." Sora's eyes turned distant while she spoke softly to the tall white-haired man. She still didn't know how to behave around him. One never knew with Leon what his reaction would be, making it extremely difficult to keep a light conversation with him.

"She has progressed in her movements. They seem to be more mature than before. However, she has a long way to go before she can become an acceptable performer." Leon looked at Sora as he spoke; his velvety voice caressing Sora's ears like the wind flowing above the ocean, touching its waters on the top of the foamy waves.

Not being entirely sure where the conversation was leading to, Sora didn't know whether she should react defensively or just take the comment for what it was, the truth. Deciding to take no offense in his words, Sora answered him. "She is very young. Don't you think so Leon-san? I think she is doing great for one so young and I hope she will one day be on the stage with all of us."

"You won't give up on your dream, will you? Still looking for a conflict free stage?" Leon couldn't hold back the chuckle as he saw her big eyes. Sora was sometimes so naïve but it was exactly this what made her so attractive and he would bet it was not just him who saw her in this way.

Eyes widening the moment she heard him chuckle, Sora turned towards Leon to face him fully after the rich sound of his mirth left his mouth. "Leon-san?" A tentative question was all that she managed to get out of her for the fear that he would blow up as was his customary thing to do when caught doing something that was out of his character. But it never happened and Leon continued as if the past half minute had never even existed.

"I have something to discuss with you." Leon's grey-blue eyes bore into Sora's brown ones as he spoke but after finishing the sentence, he turned, gazing outside the training hall while continuing to speak. "Since privacy would be a most welcome setting, I wouldn't like to continue speaking about what I am planning here. A calmer area would be preferable and since I don't see the possibility for such being arranged here in this facility, I would suggest we meet somewhere outside for lunch or dinner. Pick whatever place you would prefer and the time for our meeting." Not giving Sora time to process the information and start blushing and stuttering while trying to find an answer, Leon turned on his heel and left the place, leaving a shell-shocked Sora behind.

'_Demo Leon-san, where, what?_' Sora's mind raced hundred miles an hour as she digested the information Leon had just given her. He wanted to take her out on a date? What the hell was going on? Catching her wits before the rest of the group returned from watching Marion, Sora managed to hide her complete inner chaos from the other members of the team. At least for the time being.


End file.
